


Tell me I'm your National Anthem

by Bughead_19



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on National Anthem, Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, Daddy Kink, F/M, Great song, I don't front, It's very lana del rey, Jughead is a criminal, LISTEN TO IT, Patriotism, Sugar Daddy, but... implied daddy kink, lolita reference in there, semi toxic relationship, they don't have sex so it's more of a pet name, which is a warning in itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_19/pseuds/Bughead_19
Summary: Betty celebrates the Fourth of July.Songfic day 5- songs that should be played out loud- National Anthem by Lana Del Rey
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 41





	Tell me I'm your National Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just an exercise in writing an aesthetic!

Betty doesn’t exactly like his parties. She’s reading on one of the pool chairs, wearing a pair of shorts over an american flag bikini, and red heart sunglasses. It’s a cliche, but one he loves, and she loves as well if she’s being honest. 

She doesn’t have anyone to talk to. His friends (people he does work with. He doesn’t really have any friends besides Archie) aren’t particularly friendly, and their wives aren’t much better. They laugh at her and treat her like a silly little girl. His business associate’s kids are too young for her, the only one she likes is Veronica (who is only a bit older than her), but Veronica is in Paris right now. 

Giant fourth of July parties never were her scene anyway. She was never super patriotic, and a year ago, grand displays of wealth like this would have annoyed her.

She can feel his eyes on her, the reason she’s here. It’s different from the rest, more insistent, less judgemental. She looks up at him above her glasses. 

Jughead is gorgeous, and beyond that he exudes power with everything he does. Every woman here fawns over him, like he’s a god. And she gets the smug satisfaction of knowing she’s the only one allowed to stay the night tonight. 

Her sin and her soul she quotes in her head as his piercing eyes meet hers. 

He smirks at her, and cocks his finger towards her, trying to get her to come over to him. 

She just pushes her glasses up, going back to her reading. He gets all riled up whenever she ignores him, and usually it works out for her in the end. 

Her phone pings. 

Daddy <3- be a good girl and get over here

Daddy <3- I want to let this asshole know the hottest girl here is mine.

She shoots back “awfully possessive of you”, trying to conceal her smirk. It doesn’t really bother her. It’s kind of what you get when you sign up to date an older, wealthy criminal. 

Daddy <3- someone’s in trouble. 

She gets up and joins him, slipping her hand through his arm.

“Bret, this is Betty, Betty meet Bret.” 

“Who is this Jughead, your daughter?” 

Betty was only 11 years younger, and they didn’t look anything alike. This guy was obviously trying to get under Jug’s skin. 

She gave him her best Cooper laugh and smile. She had years of practice with this kind of thing, although if Alice knew how it was being put to use now she’d probably have a heart attack. 

“Very funny Bret” he said, glaring at him, “Bret is my old friend from prep school.” 

“I didn’t know you went to prep school.” she says. It’s a lie. She did know all about his terrible prep school years, but she wants to make this rich bastard feel forgettable. Serves him right.

She sees Jughead’s sly smirk in her direction “I guess it hasn’t come up yet honey.” 

She frowns and he pulls her close to him, continuing a conversation with Bret.

She leans up, whispering in his ear “I’m bored daddy” and delights in the way he grabs her a bit tighter.

“I’m sorry Bret, I have to” she watches him struggle to think of an appropriate excuse “Go inside”

He takes her by the hand and pulls her inside his beautiful house. There’s almost no one inside, so he drags her into the nearest bathroom. As soon as the door shuts he has her against it, kissing her hard. 

“You’re so sexy baby.” 

She loves the way Jughead makes her feel, cool, dangerous. Like she’s something someone would want, not just something they end up having. 

“Everyone here stares at you, you’re magnetic”

“I could say the same for you. Every woman there acts like they want to mount you or something.” she says, panting as he starts to kiss her neck. 

“You sound angry.”

“I was ready to claw Edgar’s wife’s eyes out.” 

“Well I was 2 seconds away from punching Edgar for how he looked at you, so I’d call it even?” he says, hoisting her further up the door and kissing her passionately. 

She pulls away for a moment to whisper “this party is finally getting interesting” in his ear.


End file.
